Waking Up In Vegas
by Princess Sammi
Summary: When Constance and Amelia find themselves in Las Vegas for a Conference, what could possibly happen ... every LV cliché perhaps? :D


**A/N: *Princess Sammi sits eating her animal biscuits, feeling like she's six years old again***

***Waves***

**Firstly: This is just a bit of fun I came up with. It's very loosely based on the fabulous Katy Perry Song 'Waking Up In Vegas'. I tried my best to stay in character but the situation I put them in made it a bit tricky … that and my imagination sort of got on a train and ran away off the track so I apologise if they're not. :)**

**Secondly: Major thanks to Bola and to BMF *blows a kiss* for their advice on this and for persuading to publish it instead of scrapping it. Mucho Thanks Girls :)**

***Sammi skips off singing: Diana Vickers 'The Boy Who Murdered Love'***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Worst Witch.**

* * *

**Waking Up In Vegas**

Amelia Cackle awoke with a sudden start and opening her eyes looked around, trying to work out her bearings and after a few minutes it partly came flooding back to her. She was in Las Vegas. She had been sent there for a Magic Conference, along with her Deputy Head Mistress and Potions Teacher Constance Hardbroom. Speaking of Constance, where was she? She hadn't seen her since last night. Oh God! , she cringed at the memory, last night! She was lucky to still be alive after last night.

She cast her mind back to the very beginning of the previous morning when she and Constance had landed in Las Vegas. As soon as they had touched down, she had been in secret awe of the city: the bright lights; the music; there was something almost magical about it. Clearly Constance didn't share this view: the look on her face had said it all: it was one of pure disgust. She liked routine and simplicity; she didn't like being out of her comfort zone and she was here well and truly.

"_**Why on earth would anyone choose this place", Constance gestured with her hand, "of all places to hold a Conference? What ever possessed them?" She said in a derisory tone.**_

"_**Well I heard that Mrs Speller has a bit of a thing for Blackjack" Amelia replied winking at her playfully.**_

"_**Have you got something in your eye Miss Cackle?"**_

"_**I ...er ... no Constance never mind" Amelia decided it was best just to change the subject.**_

"_**Look I know you aren't exactly thrilled at this", Constance shot her a look as if to say now that's an understatement, " but lets just get through the Conference, stay the night in the hotel, then fly back to the Academy in the morning."**_

"_**Very well Headmistress." Constance sighed wearily, rolling her eyes; she knew they had no real choice in the matter.**_

"_**When does the Conference start again Constance? One o'clock? Two o'clock?" , Amelia asked, as she searched through her bag for the-rather crumpled- piece of paper containing the details, smoothing it out she screwed up her eyes and tried to read the messy writing scrawled across the parchment.**_

"_**3 o'clock" Constance replied crisply, without even having to look for the time. She may not have been at her most comfortable here but she would ensure she still retained her professional element and time keeping was a part of that.**_

_**Three o'clock came sooner than they thought, although for Constance it couldn't come soon enough. The sooner it came, it would pass, the night would go in and then they could get out of this god forsaken place. At Ten Past Three the Conference finally got under way and it wasn't a total debacle. To be fair there were some quite interesting points raised.**_

_**Head of Spells, Miss Pondweed was absolutely legless –clearly she had taken more than full advantage of the complimentary bar- but Mrs Speller, Head of Potion Making managed to hold it together and took over when her colleague started rambling utter nonsense about pink elephants and such like, **pah! Like there was a spell for that anyway**, Constance thought. One thing about Mrs Speller was that it seemed she was so desperate to finish the Conference; she kept glancing at the clock on the back wall ahead of her, and was talking at great speed to keep to time.**_

"_**I bet she just wants to go and play Blackjack," whispered a witch in the row behind.**_

_**The conference soon ended, Mrs Speller thanked everyone for coming before quickly excusing herself. The room began to empty and soon only Constance and Amelia were left.**_

"_**Well that wa"- Constance began, though she never finished her sentence as for once she was totally lost for words. Clearing her throat she spoke again "Against my better judgement Miss Cackle I think I shall go for a little stroll, are you wishing to accompany me?"**_

"_**Actually Constance, I'm quite hungry so I am going to get something to eat. It's been a long time since breakfast", as if on cue her stomach rumbled. Turning a bright shade of pink she made her excuses to leave. "I'll look after the broomsticks and bags."**_

"_**Thank you Amelia" Constance turned on her heel and disappeared off in the opposite direction.**_

XXX

_**Amelia picked up the bags and brooms and headed off towards the restaurant in the hotel, already imagining the delicious cakes she would soon be consuming. In order to get to the restaurant she would have to pass through the casino itself. In the far corner she could already spot Mrs Speller in the far corner and at one of the croupier's tables.**_

"_**Hit me", she said to the young man behind the table who turned over a card from the pack.**_

"_**16 Miss"**_

"_**Hit me" she said again.**_

_**The man turned over another card from the pack and placed it on the table.**_

"_**21 Miss, congratulations" and with that he gave her, her winnings. Mrs Speller tipped the contents of her handbag out, threw the money inside, before hastily repacking her bag and going off to buy Mrs Pondweed the drink she had promised her earlier.**_

_**Amelia watched in awe, there was something hypnotic about the casino; almost as if someone was whispering in her ear to have a go. Well, she reasoned with herself one flutter after lunch wouldn't hurt …**_

_**XXX**_

_**Some time later Constance, looking somewhat more relaxed, returned after her walk. Amelia spotted her from the other side of the room and gulped; taking a deep breath she slowly approached her.**_

"_**Constance, now please don't get mad but-"**_

"_**Why would I get mad, Amelia?"**_

"_**Well while you were gone, I went to the restaurant and they really do serve the most delicious cakes in there: cheese cakes, cream cakes, gateaux, ooh and they have berries on the side with whipped cream and …**_

"_**Please get to the point Amelia"**_

"_**Well I had to pass through the casino, and ooh the lights, the noise the atmosphere, I just had to have a go, and before I knew it I had lost nearly £20, I feel so foolish."**_

"_**You know I don't condone gambling Miss Cackle, but it seems like you've learnt your lesson."**_

"_**I did yes …" she said, and then almost inaudibly added "for about fifteen seconds and then I... Well I did something really stupid."**_

"_**Amelia, where are the bags and brooms?" Constance asked in a dangerous tone, trying to keep her voice low and her temper under control.**_

"_**Well you see what happened was I … well I … I sort of lost them in a game of poker" she finally admitted looking down at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up whole.**_

"_**YOU WHAT?", Constance wasn't one to normally yell at her superior: it was neither professional nor respectful but at this moment in time all notion of that went out the window, the thought of being stuck here … in this place was worse than being stuck in a room with only Heli-boring for company telling the story of how he defeated some dragon or some nonsense like that.. Constance thundered, "WHAT EVER POSSESSED YOU? , NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME, ITS BAD ENOUGH WE HAD TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT TO BE STUCK HERE!" She was really fuming now, anyone could tell: her eyes looked wild and dangerous, and her voice could have cut through glass and made even the bravest of persons cower under the nearest table in fright.**_

"_**I am so sorry Constance, I didn't mean it", she went to put her hand on Constance's arm, but Constance shrugged it off before she had the chance " I … , I think I'll leave you alone to cool off for a bit" Amelia said backing away slowly, in the process having a minor altercation with the waitress carrying a tray of drinks, before exiting the room.**_

_**Still fuming Constance flounced off, not really knowing where she was going and found herself in the bar. She sat down on one the chairs and pursed her lips, trying to control her anger.**_

"_**What can I get you Miss?"**_

"_**It's Miss Hardbroom to you" she snapped at the man behind the bar polishing glasses.**_

"_**Sorry, what can I get you Miss Hardbroom?"**_

"_**Nothing, I don't drink"**_

"_**Oh I'm sorry, it's just that, well you look like you could do with one"**_

_**Constance was about to tell him where he could shove his drink, when she stopped herself. She was against drinking usually, but in the current circumstances she was in, surely this was an exception? Deep down she knew it was irrational to think she would never get home again, but this place: the bright ostentatious lights, the people … it just made her feel so … unsettled.**_

_**The barman smiled at her, before pouring her a glass of vodka with a mixer of tonic water.**_

_**She raised the glass to her lips, and before she knew it had drunk the lot, and she certainly felt a lot better for it.**_

_**She placed the glass back down on the bar with quite a force.**_

"_**Same again?" the barman asked, even though he knew it was probably a rhetorical question.**_

_**She raised an eyebrow before pushing the empty glass towards him.**_

XXX

When Constance woke up the next day, her head was absolutely throbbing and felt like there was a herd of elephants doing the conga and having a party in it. She went to sit up when she realised she wasn't alone or clothed. Slowly she turned around and saw a dark haired man with brown eyes staring back at her.

"Morning gorgeous" he smiled, handing her a mug of coffee.

Still in total shock, she went to take the mug off him when she noticed the gold band on his finger.

"You're married?" she asked him incredulously, ready to berate him for straying from his other half.

The man cleared his throat before glancing down, it was then Constance noticed the gold band on her finger.

XXX

Amelia had now been through the whole hotel at least 10 times now, she was sure of it. She was totally lost. Had she passed this part?, She scratched her head trying to remember, trying to think of anything that even resembled a landmark close to where their floor was. That plant in front of her seemed familiar, but then again there were plants like that all over the place.

She was looking for Constance, just hoping her Deputy had calmed down a little by now and wouldn't blow her to smithereens upon seeing her.

_Nope not here, alright I'll try this way_, she thought to herself, as she turned to go right down the corridor and down the spiral staircase.

"I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid" she said quietly to herself.

XXX

"W- w –would you give me a minute please" Constance asked, she wanted a few minutes to herself so she could think straight and work out what the hell was going on. She prayed that this was all just a bad dream and soon enough she would wake up from it, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She could vaguely remember, and even that was hazy, A tall dark man approaching her in the bar, telling him about Cackle's and telling him to stay on his side of the bed or suffer the consequences. She was drunk, she wasn't stupid!

"Certainly, my darling wife", she grimaced as he kissed her hand, and then left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Constance shot from the bed, trying to ignore her thumping headache. She quickly put her black dress back on, very quickly put her hair up in a bun; it was nowhere near the standard she usually liked, but it would do for now and she just wanted out from there as soon as was possible. She crept towards the door, opened it a crack and peered around what she could see of the corridor, good he wasn't there. She took a deep breath, opened it fully, and then tried to walk as nonchalantly down the corridor as she could.

She was in the middle of going down the spiral steps, when she glanced back to check she wasn't being followed; she turned back around and collided with somebody familiar.

"Amelia?"

"CONSTANCE, I am so glad to see you", she exclaimed flinging her arms around her rather stunned deputy.

Constance briefly returned the gesture before speaking.

"Now listen Amelia, we have to get back to the school. Being that we are outside the perimeter for Transporting, as far as I know if we can somehow get into the town centre then we can buy two new brooms and fly back from there …

"Constance?"

"Then we can-"

"Constance?"

"What", she snapped.

"Just one slight flaw, we don't actually have any money."

Constance sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"What happened to you last night anyway? And why are you wearing a ring?" Amelia queried.

Constance swore under her breath and quickly withdrew her hands, trying to hide her left one. "Is that really important at the moment Miss Cackle?"

"I suppose not but I am just curious, why are you wearing one?"

"Because I got married last night … I think ... I'm not all together sure"

"How di-"

The look emanating from her Deputy quickly told Amelia that she was best not to push the matter any further.

"Right, well let's think, we haven't got any money, well … erm do we have anything that we could trade in order to get some?"

Constance was about to reply no, when the ring hit against the light, reflecting off it, she removed it from her finger, and passed it towards Amelia, smiling triumphantly.

XXX

They walked into the town centre and finally reached the trade store. Constance was about to walk in, when she noticed Amelia wasn't behind her; she turned around and looked round to see Amelia staring at an unoccupied broom that was lying near by, before she knew it Amelia had picked up the broom commanded it to hover and placed herself the edge.

"Amelia" Constance sighed exasperated,

"Come on Constance"

"You can't … you can't … you can't just _steal _someone's broom."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Why don't we just go ahead with the plan of selling the ring?"

Amelia quietly mumbled something incoherent.

"Pardon?" Constance growled.

"I don't have it any more; it must have fallen out my pocket a few blocks back"

Constance was shaking and Amelia could clearly tell it was with anger.

"Fine" she hissed positioning herself on the edge of the broom, Amelia said 'up and away' and the broom took off, just as its owner came out the shop.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Constance grumbled.

Amelia was about to reply to tell her the worst was over when a sudden booming voice startled her nearly making her lose her balance.

"THIS IS THE MAGIC POLICE, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP AND PULL OVER!"

Amelia halted the broom and tried to look as calm and collective as possible.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, we're on the hunt for a broom that was stolen, would you happen to know anything about it?"

"No, sorry. Now, if you excuse me, we're in a bit of a hurry". Amelia explained, trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"See, now that's interesting as the broomstick has a theft detterent spell on it that allows it to traced if it ever falls out the hands of the owner" So I shall ask you one more time. Did you steal the broom?"

Under the intensity of the pressure Amelia faltered.

"We didn't steal it, we borrowed it".

Constance cupped her face in her palm.

XXX

"Any more bright ideas?"

"What?" Amelia asked innocently.

"_We didn't steal it, we borrowed it"_ she mimicked Amelia.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

The two senior witches were sat in a cell, and had spent most of the time arguing about whose fault all this was.

Constance was convinced left, right and centre it was down to Amelia. Amelia had argued back that if she hadn't been so reluctant to join in the fun and came with her then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Oh so now, it's MY fault" Constance screeched throwing her hands up in the air.

"WHO gambled our stuff, WHO lost the ring, WHO stole the broom and WHO got us arrested?"

"Yes, but-"

Amelia was cut off by the guard opening the door. "You two ladies are free to go, someone bailed you out."

XXX

Some time later, the two witches touched down in the courtyard of Cackle's Academy on their borrowed broomsticks, never had they been more grateful to get home.

"I trust we will be keeping … events to ourselves?" It may have been a question but the tone screamed: we blooming well will and that's the end of the matter.

"Um ... yes of course Constance", Amelia, still feeling more than a little embarrassed, nodded.

"Good", Constance said as she turned to enter the school.

"You have to admit though, it's quite funny really Constance".

Constance fixed Amelia with her iciest glare, before opening the door, and storming in with Amelia quickly following behind her.

They entered the Staffroom to find Imogen Drill and Davina Bat playing cards, ironically enough.

Davina's cards were all upside down and back to front.

"You do realise Davina, I can _still _see your whole hand, and how many times have we been through this now?" Imogen wearily asked.

Davina wasn't listening and she picked another rose from the ceramic vase on the table and began munching at the petals.

"Ah you're back", Davina exclaimed upon noticing the two standing in the doorway.

"How was the Conference?" Imogen asked.

"Fine" the two witches quietly answered, not meeting each others eye.

After a few minutes of awkward silence had passed, Constance excused herself and made to leave the room.

"Oh before I forget, a nice looking man dropped this off, Imogen Drill handed the envelope in her hand over to Constance, it looks official." "Also said you should keep this," she said a little puzzled, placing a gold object into Constance's hand, which Constance recognised to be her ring.

"What actually happened at this Conference? The two of you aren't saying much and you usually come back and are barely in the door before you are re-iterating every single word that was said and bor-", realising what she was saying she tried to dig herself out the hole, "not that I am complaining or anything... It's always interesting to hear and…" _stop talking Imogen _she thought to herself.

Amelia opened her mouth to reply but Constance shot her a deathly glare as if to say 'don't you dare'. Amelia smiled.

"Ah sorry, Imogen, but what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

* * *

**A/N: Yes one really is this nuts :D**

***Sammi goes back to attempting to pack a weeks worth of stuff for three days into a bag, which frankly is nowhere near big enough***


End file.
